7 Days of Apricot Hibiscus
by Auraize
Summary: My birthday gifts. So small, yet so precious.


URGH. after suffering almost a week without the internet, i finally got it back. ^^  
also, for my FAVORITE-ers and my REVIEWers and ALERTers in my other story, "Candle", THank YOU sO mUch!! i feel loved! and that story made people add ME to their fave authors. T.T i'm so proud!

-X-

_**7 Days of Apricot Hibiscus**_

By Maeratica 15

-X-  
**# 1: Name**

I walked on the white-coated streets of Ame. Since it hardly rained and never snowed in Suna, Kankurou had me to stay in Ame for a vacation. I was to stay for three days here. The trip will only take five hours since Gai was going to pick me up.

I wasn't used to cold, since Suna was a desert, and I ended up having a runny nose. My cheeks were red because the cold kept biting my skin. Despite this, I felt rather refreshed in my new environment, filled with white snow I've only seen that time.

I only wished grandma came here to see and admire it with me.

"Huh. I thought it'd be boring here, but," I huffed, taking one, careful step. "It's beautiful."

I felt a tug from behind. "Mister?"

I turned to face a girl four years younger than me (I was sixteen at the time). I couldn't see her face well, since she had a hood covering it, but I could tell she had beautifully rare, lavender eyes that looked at me with a sad face. "Yeah, little girl?"

"Uhm…I can't find my dog. He's been running around and now I can't find him." She looked down. Growing up without a brother or a sister, I didn't know what to do. Of course, I didn't want to be seen with a girl crying, since it will make people conclude _I_ made the kid cry; _nor_ did I want to see the girl cry myself.

I struggled a smile to my face. "Don't worry kid," She looked up with teary eyes. "I'll help you find him." She wiped her face and a smile decorated it. "Thanks, Saso…Mister!" I felt surprised suddenly. Had I just heard my name? "Hmm," I shook my head slightly. "What's his name?"

"Fenrir," She immediately answered. The name was familiar…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "What a nice name." She grinned, clutching the hem of my long jacket. "I know. Now, let's start looking!" She pulled me, leading the way to a street I haven't come familiar with.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still getting dragged by the twelve-year-old girl. "To Yusuburu Street, where I'd lost him!" I was shocked how smart of a girl she was. At first, I saw her panicking, not knowing what to do. Then this – she acted calm and carefully decided what to do.

--

We stopped by Yusuburu Street. It was a clean and good-looking street with kind-looking people. It was your average pack of houses – calm, quiet, yet busy at the same time. "So, what does Fenrir look like?"

She blew her cheeks. "A black, tall dog – almost as tall as you, Mister." Oh. So not only is she smart, but she has great descriptive skills too. "Hmm…"

Finding Fenrir was easy. We saw him in a dark alley where he was burying his bones. I'd catch a few glimpses of his black fur or I hear a loud bark.

"Come 'ere, Fenrir!" She gestured for the dog. Fenrir was rather obedient and quiet for his large size. "Thank this Mister, Fenrir," She looked up at me with thankful eyes. I smiled warmly, offering my welcome. "He helped me find you." Fenrir barked cheerfully at me, wagging his tail.

"I'll take that as _'Thanks'_, Fenrir." I laughed. I felt the same playful tug below me. "As thanks, I'll give you this – it's rare and can only be found in the ice forests of Ame." She held up a ghostly white box. She gave it to me, and before running away, said:

"**Thanks for everything, Sasori-san.**"

"Wait, how did you -?"

Then she disappeared. Like mist, or ghosts – just disappearing into thin air. I felt Goosebumps, but immediately thought of the people who would call me "Sasori-san" and had enough wits and smooth talk to handle this. My tags were Konan, Shikamaru, Temari, and…Hanabi. Of course.

Konan was much too of a mature female to have thought of a prank like that, or at least when she's not having coffee. Shikamaru, he'd be the deal, but – _a little girl_? Then there was Temari; she'd probably put this good of an idea, and she'd name the plan **SSHW **or **Scare Sasori out of His Wits**. But I don't remember her having a dog or even _liking_ to have a dog; she hates them. So…it's Hanabi, then? She has the wits, smooth talk; she's a great actress and can fool you even if you were a mind reader. She has a dog named Fenrir and absolutely is obsessed with white.

I looked at the box. It was small but heavy, so I was careful in handling it, since I got a feeling it was fragile glass or something. It was wrapped in bright orange in designs of what I thought were apricot hibiscus. There was something written on it, something in elegant handwriting of formal black.

_**Advanced Happy Birthday, Sasori-san! This is from Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, and the Hyuuga family!**_

I felt myself smiling. Those were precious words, rarely spoken to me. "I'd expect," I stuffed the box in my bag, not bothering to open it. I wanted it to be a surprise when I return home. "It's Hanabi-chan I'm dealing here with. What a smart and sweet kid."

_I'm rather glad you think I am, Sasori-san!_

-X-  
**# 2: Liquor**

"Sasori!"

I heard my name.

"Sasori-san!"

It was being called by a familiar male voice – baritone, calm – and a fresh yet memorable female – young, playful. What I thought it to be; it was…

"Nagato! Konan!" I waved at them, smiling. They were running to me carrying boxes and bags. "What's with all those?"

"Ah these?" Konan raised the bags cheerfully. I was hoping she would calm down since I thought she drank too much coffee. "They're just for the party tonight!" _This sounds fishy..._

"What party?" Nagato appeared beside me like a ghost. His bright red hair bounced gracefully on his face, accompanied with his crimson eyes. "It's a a welcome party for _you_, my man!"

_A welcome party...?_ So they knew I was here. Somebody had probably told this all out on Suna before I even got to the place. I grinned, "A party, eh? That makes sense. You guys are too hyperventilating and excited to come," I put on a glare, which drove the pair nuts. I smiled once more. "But, you guys being my best buds I can't say no to you."

They looked at each other and threw their arms around me, suffocating me until my last breath. "Oh Saso-chan you saint!"

I hoped this wasn't going to happen until tonight. I _hope_. But sometimes, hoping won't solve anything.

--

The battle was _on_. Totally.

I stared at the glass of liquor Konan had given me. This was my seventh, but I feel it was still not enough to bring me down. I ain't that light. "You're gonna lose anyway, you know," Konan appeared behind me, hands on her hips with a bored look.

"Don't worry. I'm still human." I smirked and drank the liquor till the last drop. I huffed and sighed, turned to Konan and said, "That's my last."

Konan's stiffness seemed to disappear. She heaved a sigh of what seemed relief. "That's good. I'll have less problems," She walked slowly to me, gazing at my glass. "What flavor is it anyway?" I asked.

"Apricot Hibiscus. It's rare and healthy, taken from the sweet, pure roots of hibiscus." She took the glass from my hand and sniffed, then put in back down carefully.

"How many glasses did you have anyway?"

Konan stared at me for a moment. I didn't mean to ask the question so suddenly, but it just came out of my lips. I guess my curiousity couldn't hold it any longer and spat it out. I saw the blue-haired woman smirk, "Eleven,"

My jaw dropped. Wha-?! _Eleven_?! God, she's a real stone... "Wow."

"I know."

"Where's Nagato?"

Konan's smile slowly disappeared and was to be replaced by a worried frown. "Oh no..."

"Don't tell me you left him again..." I slapped my forehead and rubbed my temples. "I just left him to go check on you!"

My head snapped up. "You know me, Konan. There's no way in hell I'd ever overdrink." Konan stopped to think; she seemed to get what I was saying. "Then don't worry too much about Nagato," Konan reassured, raising a perfectly thin, blue brow. "It will take a whole ton of beer to knock 'im out."

"You have a point," I turned to stare at my now empty glass.

"Told ya."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASORI!"

"HUWAAA!!"

My spirit seemed to spring out of my body when the horrifying Nagato appeared in front of me. "W-what the f-fu--?!"

"Uhps! No swearing, Prince Redhead!" I wanted to puke at the disgusting nickname. I quickly remembered to observe Nagato to check if he was drunk. Nope, I gladly thought. _Not yet_. Why did he shock me out of my soul just now? He always does that. The only person I know who didn't seem to be shaken by Nagato was Konan.

"Happy Birthday," Konan's sweet voice echoed softly in my ear. I murmured, "Thanks."

Those greetings were quite different. But those were really precious, having them come from Nagato and Konan.

"Cheers!"

-X-  
**# 3: Simple**

I just got home from Ame. It was nice to feel the warm sun strike my skin and the smell of sand present. All the more I was happy. I already opened the gift Hanabi gave me. It was a crystal ball, and inside it was a real apricot hibiscus direct from Ame. I gazed at it a few times before I went to sleep last night.

I woke up with Suna's warm and happy sun. What I _didn't_ expect...

...was for Tobi lay on my bed next to me, his nose right in front of my face.

I could only scream for that. It was more awkward than Nagato's appear-disappear game.

"Why in Ame are you here, _Tobi_?!"

"To give Sasori-senpai his gift!"

I blinked in surprise. Gift? Woah. Everybody sure is giving me gifts before my birthday. It was still four days before my birthday, but they're already giving gifts... "Uh. Thanks. So...where is it?"

I prepared to be cautious. No prank could ever outwit Tobi. "This!" He sprang and gave me a teddy bear.

A teddy bear wrapped in tissue so it looked like a mummy. And I hate mummies. "Huwaaa!!"

"Oh...is Sasori-senpai too happy with Tobi's gift? If it's too good, I know why - because Tobi is a good boy!"

I screamed and hid my head in my pillow. Tobi was still carrying the damned doll and waving it near my face. I muffled something that I hoped Tobi would understand.

"I hate you too, senpai!"

Wadda kind of shit is that.

-X-  
**# 4: Artists**

After the superb hide-and-seek experience with Tobi this morning, I immediately went to Deidara's house to visit him and his new artwork. And to _hide_ from the all-too scary _Tobi_. I heard people giving awes and praises at his brand new sculpture, and I had to say it improved a million.

"What brings you here, Sasori my man?"

"Oh nothing," I calmly replied. I waited for my frustration _and_ fear to rise and blew it all off my chest. "just hiding from an insane man whose mind is a four-year-old's named _Tobi_!" I threw my arms over my head and panicked.

"Oh. Alright." The blonde sculpturist ignored my panicking and proceeded to a room. I felt rather crazy for being ignored. "H-hey! Deidara! You can't just ignore me like that! I have a life, you know," I folded my arms and went after him.

I felt a hand push my head. "Nu-uh, Sasori no Danna. I can't let you in here. This is my private art room." His face looked serious but it wasn't enough to drive me from getting help. "Come _on_, Dei! Just at least give me a place here to hide where Tobi can't find me!"

"I can't," Before I could ask and protest why he can't, he interrupted me. "Tobi knows all the routes and slides here in my headquarters. There are even some places he knows that I don't know," His back was turned to me. "The only place he hasn't been to is this room, but it's for me and for me _only_!" he slammed the door shut after that.

"Please, Dei, I promise I won't peek! You could just blind fold me or something!" I kept pounding the door loudly until he gave his choice.

He glared at me for a moment. Blue eyes scaring my silvery red ones. "Alright, but no peeking."

"Finally!" I heaved a sigh of relief and entered after Deidara wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. "Oh kay..."

I was seated on the couch doing nothing. My curiousity got the best of me so I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I said no peeking."

"I'm not. Just asking,"

He was quiet for awhile but he answered. "Sculpture,"

"Yeah. I knew it. But for what?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on...pwease?"

"Stop with the cutesy talk."

"Tell me for whom it is and I'll stop, Dei-chan."

"Urgh..." He groaned and I felt a bit proud of my doing. He could only get annoyed by me. "Fine. It's for someone."

"Who?"

"Must you ask?"

"Aww, Dei-cha-"

"It's for you."

I didn't quite catch what he said. He more of whispered the answer so I needed to hear it again. "What?"

"It's...Urgh. It's for you." He yelled. I felt Deidara stomp away from me and proceed to his sculpture.

"For me?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Thanks,"

I imagined seeing his stunned face. He regained his composure. "Welcome, and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Again."

A few moments of silence and I couldn't help but ask again. "What is it anyway?"

"Uhm..." Deidara thought for a minute. "It's almost finished so I can show it to him already..." I felt he was talking to himself rather than me. I felt hands remove the blind fold. It must be Deidara. He let me get accustomed to the light. I winced, the bright orange lamp hitting my eyes. "What the..."

I gaped at the work of Deidara. It wasn't a sculpture like he said, but rather...a puppet. It was my forte, puppeteer, but he managed to do it. It was a puppet of a miniature me dressed in a long high-collared coat in the design of the familiar apricot hibiscus. I took it and looked at it closely, examining the joints and connections of the limbs. It was magnificently put together. I was so amazed, I didn't know Deidara could do this.

"Y-you did this?"

"Yeah," His voice was nervous, as though expecting criticism from a Marionette master. "Is it that bad?"

"It's...it's..." I felt lost. I wanted to be sure I chose the right word to describe it. "Beautiful!"

Those were one of the moments I loved spending with Deidara. Hopefully, Tobi didn't ruin it.

-X-  
**# 5: Jewels**

Family and friends were more special and everlasting than the rarest of jewels. And I loved them. They were for eternity, and cannot be bought from me. They are mine only, and I am theirs. So even in the slightest similarities we would be considered relatives.

"Gaara-sama," I bowed in deep respect. Gaara was the Kazekage or leader of Suna. He was a genius, and I was very proud to be in his presence. "I am pleased to be-"

"Cut that crap Sasori," He laughed calmly. He shook my shoulders and forced me to face him. "I get enough from the villagers. I was expecting less from you." He smiled warmly. It felt so fun to have a brother like him, I guessed.

"Okay, Prince, I get it." I wave my hands in front of my face defensively and pulled him to a big embrace.

"It's fun to see you, Sasori. Sorry, but I don't have much time, so I'll be leaving my gift." He ruffled my crimson hair, he opened my hand and dropped something in it. It was wrapped in simple sand paper but I could tell it was something precious.

"Thanks," I looked up to see tha Kazekage leave the room. "huh..."

I stared at the gift anf decided to open it from so many second thoughts. My eyes grew wide. It was a lucky necklace, only given to those who deserve it by the Sand Gods. He...gave this to me? This was worth trillions! How could he give this rare, precious item to a mere artist?

Such a generous man. I owe him my whole life.

-X-  
**# 6: Grave**

I could feel the presence and warmth of the dead around me.

My parents and my grandmother.

I loved them so much. I already accepted that they were gone and I couldn't change it, but it was still depressing.

My parents taught me how to live life to the fullest. They made me feel alive, loved, and not alone. It was heaven with them. But it was fate to lose them, and that made me cold, longing and aggresive. My grandmother kept up with me. I knew she tried, but I kept pushing her away. When she passed on, I kept sueing myself, but then remembered what Grandma Chiyo would say if I kept blaming it all on myself.

I never lost hope everytime I visited their grave. It was relieving, and it inspired me to live on for them.

I knew they would say it.

-X-  
**# 7: Kiss**

"Saso-chan, wake up!"

"Wha?"

Sakura's cute face appeared in front of mine, in close proximity. I forced myself to not blush, and for so many years of self-control, I didn't.

I remembered going to Konoha to spend my birthday there after visiting my parents and my grandma's grave.

"Time to wake up, you idiot!"

"I know, I know,"

"...Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Sakura, I..."

"I love you."

Stunned.

I felt that. It pierced through my brain, my heart. It shreded it. But it felt warm and nice.

Love me?

Really...

"Yeah, I know,"

She placed a kiss on my forehead.

I will never forget the warm feeling I had when she did that.

"I...love you too..."

-X-

**Disclaimers: **_I do NOT own Naruto or its cast of characters. I only DO own the plot and idea of the story here, and it is my JOB as a FANFICTION WRITER to use __Kishimoto Masashi__'s characters, because it is FAN-fiction._

**Fenrir **is also the name of Sakura's Labrador in my other SasoSaku story, "Candle". What a long one-shot! Sorry! I just had to stuff it in. I didn't want to be updating so much. ESPECIALLY because a BIRTHDAY is only ONE DAY. it's not like every week it's Sasori's (and Kishi's) birthday, having me update every week. LOL. Let us call Kishi-sama, the KNIGHT. since i've learned "kishi" means "Knight". :3 what a cute name! enough of my bragging. i know you hate it. *smile* see ya! ^^

**~M**a**e**r**a**t**i**c**a** 1**5**


End file.
